My Romiette and Julio Life
by Cookiie Monstaa
Summary: Sakura's life is the best life she can ever ask for. Until problems arrive and a secret admirer keeps putting messages in her locker or having flowers and chocolate sent to her during class. Who could it be? Read to find out. Updated every 2 days.


My Romiette and Julio life

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

_The water thundered into her ears, forced itself down her throat, and burned its way into her nose, her lungs, and her brain. This water was fierce and deadly-no cool, gentle waves, but hot, choking liquid flames, sucking the breath of life from her. She struggled, searching for air, for land, for something to hold on to. But there was only the water, pulling her into its depths. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't swim. She couldn't even scream. The water filled her, seared her thoughts, and she drifted slowly into unconsciousness. The fire cooled, the terror ebbed, and the dark shadow of death embraced her. She drifted then-in a haze of colors and swirls and black, frightening void. Voices… Could she hear voices? One voice, Maybe it was a song. No, all was silence, Thick enveloping quiet that led to despair. No reason to care, to breathe, to live. So easy to let the silence swallow her. That voice it pierced the darkness. It was calling her name. Grabbing her thoughts and making her remember the fear, the pain, and cold clammy water. The water! She gasped, and the water grabbed her once more, viciously dragging her to its depths. But that voice. A man's voice, it floated down to where she lay, cradled in the arms of the victorious water. The voice called her one last time_

Suddenly, Sakura sat up in her bed her night-gown was damp and clinging to her body. She was sweaty and disoriented. Her heart, still pounding from the fear of almost drowning, made her breathing jagged and tight in the darkness. She turned on her light, looked around her black, emerald green, pink, and white bedroom, and started to relax. She got up quietly, changed her night-gown, and opened her bedroom window. The night air was cool and soft; peace and silence ruled the street. No cars, no movement, not even a barking dog. Slowly, Sakura began to breathe more evenly. She took a deep breath of the night.

This was the third night in a row that she had been awakened by a dream of drowning, but she had been dreaming various versions of this dream for several months. She could find no reason for such a dream. True, she couldn't swim, but she wasn't taking swimming at school, and she purposely made her life tiptoe far around anything having to do with more water than a bathtub. _So why the terror dream?_ She thought again. _Why? And who did that voice belong to?_ She could hear it still, and it made her tremble, not with fear, but with excitement. It was not a voice she had heard before-she was sure of that. It was 3 A.M. Sakura knew she couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to write in her journal. Writing soothed her, relaxed her, and tonight, she thought, was one of those nights that she needed to really chill. _This was my favorite Christmas present,_ thought Sakura as she stroked the smooth leather cover of her new journal.

She sat cross-legged on her bed with a blanket around her shoulders, relaxed a bit, breathed deeply, and opened the journal slowly. She carefully wrote her name on the soft cream-colored front page. She then, with great anticipation, opened to the first page. She liked starting a fresh journal. It was full of possibilities and unanswered questions-of days yet to come and events yet to happen. She decided to start by describing who she was. Maybe somehow she'd find an answer to the terrible dreams.

**J**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**N**

**A**

** L **

_My name is Sakura Scarlett Haruno. I have a rosy-pale complexion, tall and slim, yet curvy even for my age of 16, like a Pepsi bottle, and outspoken, like the wind on a stormy day. I hate mornings because I'd rather sleep then wake up, and I like the rain because, when it rains the cool air flows in through my open window and caresses my face as gentle as possible. As I told you I am 16 and I have a 360 Black Spider Ferrari that's black, like midnight, yet shines like, it just got washed. I prefer to ride my Harley Davidson Fat Boy Lo' that's matte black._

_I like Chocolate cake, chocolate chip or sugar cookies, and Nutty Bars. I believe in horoscopes. I believe that horoscopes are just a peek into the future by summarizing up your day. In my room, I have collections of horoscope books and horoscope pictures of my sign (A/N in this story Sakura is a Scorpio because that's my sign : P Plus it's MY story). I like to talk to my friends or my boyfriends in the dark because it adds mystery and it conserves energy._

_I hate picky people, caramel, and of course gold-diggers. I hate watching movies that is so obvious and predictable or you can hear people in the background making noises, people who don't like chocolate, and HATERS! May them all burn in hell for all I care! _

_At Konoha Academy High we have a gang called Onyx ruled by this aggravating, playboy, and man-whore named Uchiha Sasuke. It's so annoying because now a big fan group has formed for him and his newest toy is Karin Mimachi, who now thinks she can control everybody with threats and picking fights because she has people to back her up. I can't be bothered with that. I already have to struggle with my crazy friends, boys, school/homework, and medical._

_I'm afraid of spiders and any other insect but I think snaked are sleek and sexy- for example a python or an emerald tree boa snake. I wouldn't want to marry one or anything, but I like snaked because they're smooth and cool. I mean I do hate spiders but they're kind of cool in a way because they can make art just by using their body, and plus they have it hard watching out for girls with big shoes. And I do love big shoes, the bigger the better. Five - inch heels and wedges. My mother said she wore shoes like those when she was my age, but I hardly believe that._

_I'm deathly afraid of water. I took swimming when I was little like everyone else, but I never learned. That's not exactly true. I learned how to swim; I just never had the guts to go into the water now that my dad or my mom wasn't with me. It may seem childish but don't come to me with that being childish when people still sleep with teddy bears! I can go to the side and only if I have someone with me will I ever go to the middle to the pool but not for long because I will run or go under water and swim like a mermaid to the pool side. It's just there's nothing solid to grab so when you're going under it just slips through your fingers like sand and I need something firm._

_My daddy, Hiruko Kozigashi Haruno works at Haruno Designing Company Inc. along with my mommy, Kimiko Kami Lachine Haruno. They're both hoping I would take over the company and become a model but I want to go after my medical dreams only if that doesn't work out will I try modeling and designing clothes because of my kick-ass swag._

_My dad's family comes from Japan while my Mom's come from the Philippines but I was born in Japan like my dad. My grandfather on my Dad's side, Hakuri Kozigashi Haruno and my grandmother, Akiko Aoi Tanaka Haruno both did the Medical field. My grandmother on my Mom's side Masaka Rika Lachine Yuriko and my grandfather Teruko Rin Yuriko both became a vet. _

_I have mid-bicep pink tresses that I choose whether it should be straight or curly which I got from my mom. I have a heart shaped face, button nose, and a pouty lip which I too inherited from my mom. I have the height of 5"7 and the weight of 115lbs. My fingers were small and round, smooth, and slender. My feet were small too a simple size 5._

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**R**

**A**

By the time I finished writing it was 5:30 A.M., and now there's no way to go back to sleep. _**Lay down a little bit until 6:30 you don't have to sleep just relax and if you happen to fall asleep mom will wake us up don't worry**_

_Fine _

As I laid down, and relaxed I drifted off into a more comfortable sleep.

_**CoOkIiE mOnStAa**_


End file.
